Vampires at Hogwarts
by Future Mrs. Scorpious Malfoy
Summary: What happens when Dumbledore pays a visit to the Cullens? Will they accept? Will Bella and Edward stay together? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Vampires at Hogwarts

**Bella's POV:**

I was in the living room of the main house, listening to Edward play his lullaby to me. It was so beautiful, it doesn't matter that I have heard it about a million times. Just then, Edward stopped playing.

"What's wrong, Edward?" I asked, suddenly worried. There had to be something wrong, because when Edward was playing, he barely ever stopped in the middle of a song.

"Alice just had a vision. We are getting visitors." He said.

"What kind of visitors? Are they dangerous? Should I go call Jake?" I asked. Usually when we had visitors, they weren't dangerous, just random nomads passing by. But usually if Alice has a vision about them, then Edward wasn't worried, we just watched Renesmee more closely.

"No, no. Not that kind of visitor. They aren't vampires. Come on, let's round up everyone and I will explain. Carlisle already knows about them, but no one else besides him and I." He explained.

Just then, everyone came running at vampire speed into the living room. Rosalie was carrying Renesmee, who had a brush in her hand, trying to brush her own hair now.

"What's wrong?" asked Carlisle. He looked at Edward, who started to explain:

"Albus is coming…with a favor to ask us. Alice had a vision of it." Explained Edward. Only he and Carlisle knew who that was, so everyone was looking confused. Jasper looked uncomfortable, probably because of the mixture of emotion in the room.

"Well, Albus is a family friend. He is a wizard, and he needs our help. Albus, who is probably one of the most powerful wizards of all time, runs a wizarding school, called Hogwarts. Edward, do you know anything about the favor?" said Carlisle.

"It was Alice's vision. But no, I did not see what the favor was." Said Edward, looking at Alice. "Do you know when he will arrive, Alice?"

Alice's eyes suddenly glazed over. She opened her eyes, and said "About 3 minutes."

Everyone went to their rooms, except Edward, Carlisle, Esme, and I.

"I'm going to go get Nessie." I mumbled, feeling that Carlisle and Edward needed to talk alone. Edward, probably thinking what I was feeling, just nodded.

I ran up the stairs at vampire speed and took Nessie out of her bedroom and carried her over to Alice's room. I knocked on the door.

"Alice?" I asked. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

The door opened, and Alice pulled me in.

"Yes, Bella? I know what you're going to ask, and I don't really know much about Albus. All I know is that he wants us to protect someone or something against a dark and powerful wizard, who wants to destroy the thing we are guarding." Said Alice

"Oh." I said, feeling a little better, but not all the way.

"Don't worry, Bella." Said Jasper. As Jasper said this, I felt a calming feeling all over my body.

"Thanks." I said to both Alice and Jasper. I walked out of the room and closed the door. Suddenly I heard a loud crack. I ran downstairs at vampire speed. Edward met me at the end of the stairs.

"It's okay, Bella. It's just Albus." He explained.

I walked over to the center of the living room, where Carlisle was talking with a very old-looking man with a snow white beard long enough to tuck into his belt. He wore a cloak, and had half moon spectacles over his twinkling blue eyes. His nose was crooked, it looked like it had been broken at least once. His right hand was black and hanging at his side limply.

"Come on, Bella. I want you to meet Albus." I walked over to the man and stood a little behind Edward.

"Carlisle, your family has grown! What is your name, Ms. Cullen?" said Albus, extending his good hand.

"Hello, my name is Bella, and this is me and Edward's baby, Renesmee." I greeted.

"What a beautiful family. Edward, you never told me you had a wife. Where is the rest of your wonderful family, Carlisle?" Asked Albus.

At that second, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper appeared on the stairs, obviously ran at vampire speed.

"Ah. Well, are you going to introduce me to your family, Carlisle?" chuckled Albus.

"This," Carlisle said, walking to the staircase. "Is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett." Pointing to them in turn.

"Ah, nice to meet you all. Now, I am sure Carlisle must have told you who I am, and I'm sure you all want to know why I am here." Said the wizard.

"That would be nice." Replied Rosalie.

"Well, I would like to ask a favor of you. It is completely up to you if you choose to accept or not. There is a dark, evil wizard, named Lord Voldemort. There was a prophecy, which involved a young man, which was a baby, born in July. His name is Harry Potter. The prophecy told of that boy destroying Voldemort. He got scared, and decided to kill the boy before the latter could kill him.

"So, he went to the boy on Halloween one night, killed both of the boys parents, and attempted to kill him. Now, when I say attempted, I mean something happened that no one in the wizarding community thought possible: someone survived the killing curse. That boy was Harry Potter. The curse rebounded from Harry to Voldemort, killing him. No one knows why; but Voldemort somehow came back, and he is alive and in human form. He is now after Harry, it is believed.

"Now here is where your part comes in: Harry attends Hogwarts, the school in which I am Headmaster of. Our school, Hogwarts, is under heavy protection; however I am afraid that if he tried, Voldemort could get in. Now, to my request: I would like you to come to Hogwarts, act as though you are students, and protect Harry Potter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey you guys. I hope you like this story, it's only my second Fanfiction. But if I'm going to continue the story I need more than just one review. Oh and I forgot the disclaimer last time, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter unfortunately.**

Chapter 2

"So, what do you say?" said Albus. We were all standing stock still, in shock. None of us knew what to say. Finally, Carlisle calmed down and spoke to the wizard.

"Albus, how would we protect him with all the other students there? We are vampires, wouldn't the students know what we are?"

"Ah," said Dumbledore. "I have thought this through earlier. Esme and Carlisle would act as teachers, and everyone else, students. You would protect Harry and his friends, so you would be in different years, and at least one of you would be in each of his classes at all times. You will befriend him and his friends, and if something were to happen, you would protect him."

I looked at everyone in the living room. Carlisle and Esme had looks of concern on there faces, probably because of the fact some sick wizard dude wanted to kill a baby. Rosalie was looking at Emmett, who had a huge grin on his face, probably thinking of all the things that he could do if he could do magic. Alice had her eyes closed, her face blank, probably trying to see the future. Jasper was concentrating, probably reading peoples emotions. And Edward was looking at me with love and concern in his eyes. Renesmee was up in her room listening to her iPod with Jacob.

I opened up my mind so Edward could hear my thoughts and thought, _What do you think?_ Edward nodded his head up and down to say yes. _What about Renesmee?_ I thought. I would be willing to do go to Hogwarts and protect Harry and his friends, but I don't want my daughter to get into something like that. She isn't even a full vampire! Edward thought about this.

"Excuse us." He muttered to Albus and the rest of our family. Edward grabbed my hand and led me upstairs to our room.

"So?" I asked.

"I don't know. I don't think that vampires are affected by spells or potions, but Renesmee is still part human. And Jacob, I know that if Renesmee goes anywhere, Jacob will follow and spells do affect werewolves."

I thought about this. Renesmee still has a heart beat, and she doesn't know any spells to protect herself if she was ever attacked. Jacob would probably protect her, but what if he got hurt trying to? This was all dangerous, and although I didn't mind us vampires helping out, I didn't want my daughter to get into this mess, or her boyfriend. But poor Harry needs all the help he can get. What if we said no and he and his friends got hurt?!

Edward heard my frantic thoughts. "Calm down Bella. First of all, I'm sure that we would learn some spells so that we wouldn't look like complete imbeciles. Second, I think that Jacob can handle this. And Renesmee is tougher than a human. I think they can handle this." Said Edward, while he rubbed soothing circles on my hand that he was still holding.

"I guess we could, if the rest of the family agrees." I said, giving in.

Edward lips softly touched mine. "I love you." He said.

"Love you, too. Now come on, let's see what the others think." I said, leading him out of the bedroom.

We went downstairs at human speed. Emmett and Rosalie were muttering to each other, sitting on the couch, Esme and Carlisle standing near the back door, and Jasper was sitting on an chair with Alice on his lap. Dumbledore was standing where we left him, looking around the room. He spotted Edward and I and walked over.

"Have you two decided?" he asked.

"I think that we will end up going, but we would have to talk to the rest of the family before we fully decide anything. And we also have to think about what our daughter and her boyfriend want, considering they don't know anything about this. Would it be okay if we got back to you on this?" asked Edward.

"That is completely fine. I understand that this is a very tough dicision for all of you, and I didn't expect to hear from you today. I will go back to Hogwarts, and I will send you an owl with all of the things you need listed. You can send me your reply and when I get it, if you agree, I will send someone to help you get all your things and drop off the books you will need to read before you get there, so that you are on the same level as the other students in your year. If you decide that you don't want to help, which I would completely understand, I will leave you and your family alone." Said Albus, and with a loud crack, he disappeared.

"What do you all think?" asked Edward.

"I wanna go! What's better than doing magic? I'll be like…like…Mickey Mouse!" boomed Emmett. We all laughed.

"I think that it would be a good idea. We could protect someone that needs help, but we could also learn about something we never knew existed." Said Carlisle, and Esme nodded.

"I never saw this coming, but I'm trying to see-" Alice began, but stopped, her face going blank. We all waited to see what she saw.

"We're going." Said Alice happily.

I tugged on Edward's arm, took his hand, and led him upstairs.

"I think we should tell Jacob and Nessie before we fully decide anything." I explained.

We walked to the end of the hallway with Edward in tow. As we approached Renesmee's room we could hear the music blaring. She was listening to Check Yes Juliet. I opened the door, to find Nessie and Jacob leaning against her bed sitting on the floor, making out. They didn't even hear us walk in. I walked over to the sterio to turn it off, but Edward was faster. He went over to Jacob and yanked on his pony tail. They stopped kissing ubruptly.

"Ow! What the hell?" said Jacob, and looked up to see Edward staring daggers at him. Edward still hasn't really gotten used to Jacob and Nessie _together,_ especially when he walks in on them kissing or something. _Your turning into my father._ I thought. Edward looked at me and smirked.

"I think this is a bit different, love." He said.

Renesmee was still leaning against her bed, only now blushing.

"Yes Daddy?" asked Nessie, trying to play innocent.

"Your mother and I need to talk to you and Jake." He said.

"Aww, Dad come on! We were just kissing. It's not like we were doing anything else." Said Renesmee, and Jacob was massaging his head, and giving me a dirty look.

I laughed. "It's not about that you guys. See…" I went on to tell them what Albus said and asked them what they thought.

"I want to go! I want to learn magic. And Jake does to, right Jake?" said Renesmee. She gave him a look, and he grimaced, then laughed.

"You know that I would go with you, Nessie." He said.

"Okay. Now we just have to wait for the owl to come." I said, and walked out of the room, again with Edward following me. I walked into our bedroom and sat on the bed. Edward was still glowering.

"Edward, come on. She's nearly 18. We were doing much worse things than that when I was her age."

Edward gave me my favorite crooked grin. "Well, I just keep thinking of how he kissed you, and now he's kissing my daughter." He said.

I smirked and crashed my lips to his. We kissed for another two minutes.

"Well, you are a much better kisser. Only second to Mike Newton." I said. He growled and kissed me roughly.

**Author's Note: In the first chapter, I have Nessie as a baby, but I decided to have her 17 instead, so that she could actually be in the story more. Remember, review please! If you review, I will keep writing. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters!!** **:'(**

"Alice, you're driving us all crazy!" said Edward. Our whole family was acting different than normal ever since we all decided we would go. We already told Albus that we would go, and now we were all waiting for an owl to arrive, telling us what supplies we would need.

"Bippity Boppety Boo!" cried Emmett, walking into the room waving a stick around his head. Alice was sitting on the coach starring out the window waiting for the owl to come, Carlisle was researching all he could about wizards, Renesmee was outside with Jacob, and Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie were out hunting, probably just an excuse to get away from Alice and Emmett. Meanwhile, we were stuck babysitting these two.

"Bella, do you want to go back to the cottage? I didn't think vampires could have headaches until these two found out they were going to Hogwarts."

"Okay," I laughed. "Let's go." Edward grabbed my hand.

"Oh you guys just want to go so you can go make out. Besides, you guys keep saying you're our babysitters, and I'll tell Esme you left us when you were supposed to be watching us!" said Emmett. Edward was giving him a dirty look.

"Well would you rather us making out in front of you?" asked Edward. I doubted he was serious, but he knew that would shut Emmett up.

"Fine, I don't care. I'll just close my eyes." said Emmett. Edward didn't want to get caught in a lie, so he gave me a look and then gently pulled me closer to him. We were both already sitting down, so he gently lifted me up and set me on his lap. We were getting into it when I heard Alice yell and broke away. Edward gave me a pouty face and we looked at Alice. She was starring out the window where a brown owl was standing on the ledge. She ran at vampire speed over to the window and yanked it open. Alice swiftly untied the note attached to the letter and the bird poked at her hand.

"Edward, since you're done sucking Bella's face could you go get me a cookie or something?" Alice asked. I felt myself blushing while Edward gently picked me up, set me on the coach and walked over to the kitchen to go get a cookie. He chucked it at Alice with all his strength, but Alice wasn't paying attention. The cookie hit the back of her head with a giant _CRACK_ and crumpled into a million tiny pieces. Alice caught a piece before it hit the floor and fed it to the owl. The owl hopped over to a table near the coach and waited for Alice to send it off.

"YAY!!!!" cried Alice.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked.

"I'm not telling you until you actually do something with me." said Alice with a smirk on her face.

Edward had a look of satisfaction on his face, then he looked disappointed. "I can't read her thoughts." he said, answering the question I hadn't asked out loud.

"Alice, what do you want us to do with you?" I asked quietly.

"I want you to…play truth or dare with me!" cried Alice. Edward turned to stone beside me.

"Alice, there must be something else we can do with you." I said.

"Nope, and I already saw you guys playing with us, so don't try to get out of it. I'm going to go get Jake and Nessie!" cried Alice as she pranced out the door.

"Edward, how horrible is this going to be?" I asked Edward.

"Playing…truth or dare…with Alice…and Emmett…Torture." said Edward. Emmett was looked at me with a wicked glint in his eye.

Alice came in the room with Jacob and Nessie in tow. Renesmee's face was red, so she and Jake were probably kissing or something. Nessie's hair was all messed up, so I guessed they probably were making out.

"I'll go first!" Emmett boomed.

"Bella…" Emmett began.

"Oh God." I muttered.

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

I really didn't see how Edward thought it was torture. _He's probably over reacting, _I thought.

"Dare." I said.

"I dare you to…kiss Alice!" he yelled.

"NO! Emmett, no I am not doing that! Besides, that would be like a dare to Alice, too. And she's like my sister! That's just sick Emmett." I said.

Emmett looked disappointed. "Fine, then you have to do this one. I dare you to make out with Jake!" he said. Emmett knew he had me, and I knew he knew that I knew.

"Jake…?" I said. He was giving me a look that said _Really? You couldn't have done this 18 years ago?_

I knelt down and started coming towards him. We were about two inches apart now, so I closed my eyes. My hair fell from behind my shoulders, creating sort of a screen, and then Jake moved the only two inches. His lips moved with mine, and then he bit my lip. I pulled away and punched him in the face.

"Shit!" he cried. I smiled over at Edward. He pulled my face to his and crushed his lips to mine.

"Mom!" Nessie cried.

"What, Nessie?" I asked, ready for her to throw a fit. We never told her about what happened or _didn't_ happen with us.

"You know what? Fine!" she said, and pulled Jake over to her. They started kissing. Edward growled.

"Wow, all that after one dare. Okay, Bella, your turn!" cried Emmett.

"Truth or dare…Alice?" I asked.

**A/N: Sorry, this was kinda a filler chapter, but I got a bunch or reviews to put a chapter on, so I had to and I've been really busy, sorry! I'll right a super good chapter next time, but remember, I have to get reviews! :p**


	4. Author's Note Sorry!

**Authors Note: I'm so sorry for not updating lately, but I've been busy and concentrating on a new story. I haven't gotten any more reviews, lately, either. So, I have some sad news. I'm going to stop updating this story for a while and concentrate on the other one. I will update once I am less busy and probably when the other story is done. I'm really sorry, but I think the other story is doing better. I will update probably before school starts, though! Anyway, if you want to read the other story, it's a Gallagher Girl one called Just a Normal Girl. Thanks. ******

**~Happy-Holly**


End file.
